Tamaki Through the Looking Glass
by Ryu-Takehshi
Summary: Haruhi! Why are you wearing the girl's uniform!" After a day in an alternate universe, where everyone knows of Haruhi's true gender, will Tamaki finally realize what had been in front of him the whole time? Or will he need Kyouya and Haruhi's help?


Tamaki Through the Looking Glass

Anime: Ouran High School Host Club

By: Ryu-Takehshi

**Note: We've all seen Haruhi go to wonderland but now it's Tamaki-senpai's turn! It's perfectly okay to read this one alone… but, if you want some insight on what really happened in this 'universe', I'll be publishing a whole story of what happened in Haruhi's perspective. But, anyway I hope you enjoy this one! (^_^) V

Tamaki Suou awoke suddenly, he was… in class?! _Just dozed off…_ he thought as the bell rang for the end of the day and the beginning of club activities.

He rushed out of the room as usual so that he could meet up with everyone and set up before the princesses arrived. (And also, so he could see Haruhi… but, that was obvious!)

"My Lord," two familiar voices called from behind him.

Tamaki turned around, "Oh, hey Hikaru… Kaoru."

"Heading straight to the Host Club, I see…" Kaoru smiled.

"Well, I…" Tamaki's sentence was cut short as he noticed a 'princess' running up to them and waving.

"Hikaru… Kaoru! Hey, wait for me!" the girl called. She had long brown hair and large brown eyes; aside from the girl's uniform, she looked like Haruhi from before she went to Ouran. _Just a coincidence… _thought Tamaki.

"Thanks for waiting!" the girl smiled sarcastically.

"Sorry _Haruhi-kun_…" Hikaru laughed, "Next time, will wait for five whole minutes!"

"H-Haruhi…?" Tamaki exclaimed, "Is that you…?"

"Of course it's me senpai…" Haruhi nodded.

"But… your hair is long and… everyone can see you in the girl's uniform!"

"Why shouldn't they see me in the girl's uniform…" she joked, "What… should I be in the boy's uniform or something?"

"Y-yes, you should!" Tamaki protested.

"Uhh… Haruhi, why don't you go ahead to the Host Club…?" Hikaru offered.

"Yeah, we'll meet you there…" Kaoru added.

"Alright…" Haruhi shrugged.

Just before she walked away, however, she smiled at the confused Tamaki and said, "You know senpai… It's great that you finally decided to talk to me…" And with that she walked off.

"W-what does she mean?" Tamaki wondered, "I always talk to her…"

"No… you don't!" Kaoru said with a concerned look on his face.

"You always blush and then walk away!" Hikaru laughed.

"T-there's no way I would do that!" Tamaki exclaimed, "Especially not to Haruhi!"

"And… how come you were so surprised about Haruhi wearing the girl's uniform…?" Hikaru asked, "She _is_ a girl…"

"I know that… but, she has to wear the boy's uniform so that she can stay in the Host Club with us!"

Kaoru tilted his head, "But, Kyouya-senpai invited her to come whenever she wants… she doesn't need to pretend she's a host to study in the preparation room…"

Tamaki took a step back, "When did that happen?!"

"When she walked into the Host Club in search of a place to study…" Kaoru stated.

"And Kyouya-senpai saw that you were blushing a lot and you really liked her, so he invited her to come whenever…" Hikaru continued, "C'mon senpai… I understand that you've been out of it since Haruhi arrived, but this is all basics…"

"We'll just see what Kyouya says!" Tamaki exclaimed with determination as he ran towards the Host Club.

"I don't think this is a joke…" Kaoru said to his brother as they watched Tamaki run off.

"I know… I don't think so either. There's no way Tamaki-senpai can be _this much_ of an idiot…"

Tamaki burst through the doors of the Third Music Room.

"Ah… Tamaki," Kyouya greeted him, "It's not like you to be late to a Host Club meeting…"

"Good afternoon, Tama-chan!" Huni smiled as Mori nodded.

"Umm… Can you…?" Tamaki began, but once again, he was cut off by…

"Kyouya-senpai…" Haruhi called as she opened the door that led to the preparation room. "I'm gonna go get a pencil okay…"

Kyouya nodded, "Alright… but, forewarning, princesses may be here when you get back…"

"I think I can manage…" Haruhi waved as she walked out of the room, without even noticing Tamaki.

"Now, what was it you were saying Tamaki?" Kyouya asked.

"Uhh… can I talk to you in the preparation room?" Tamaki wondered.

"Fine… whatever…" Kyouya shrugged, "Huni-senpai, Mori-senpai, if anyone's looking for us, tell them that we're in here alright…"

"Okay, got it Kyou-chan!" Huni smiled as the two boys walked into the room.

"What is it now, Tamaki?" Kyouya sighed.

"Can you tell me exactly how Haruhi came to the Host Club…?"

"Are you really _that_ much of an idiot…?! You were sitting right there when she arrived!"

"Just tell me; I need to make sure of something…"

"Okay, okay…" Kyouya gave in as he pushed up his glasses. "Haruhi walked in search of a quiet studying area. We all introduced ourselves to her, except for you… because, apparently, you were stunned by her beauty… I knew that as a fact, even though you didn't say a word during her entire stay; so I invited her back to study in this room whenever she wants. But, you haven't talked to her at all!" He sighed, "I can't do everything for you, you know?!"

"What's going on…?" Tamaki muttered, "How can this be?!"

"What're you going on about now?!" Kyouya wondered.

"If I tell you something that makes absolutely no sense whatsoever… but, is 100% true… will you still believe me?!"

"We'll see by the end of your story…" Kyouya stated fairly.

"Fine…" Tamaki nodded as he began to tell the real story of what happened in Ouran; how Haruhi broke the vase and masqueraded as a boy. Kyouya listened intently, making one or two comments, but was otherwise, silent…

When Tamaki was finished he looked up at Kyouya and asked, "Well…?"

Kyouya sighed, "I believe you…"

"R-really; you do?!" Tamaki said in shock.

Kyouya nodded, "Yes… There's no way that an idiot such as you could have enough brain power to make up a story as out-there as that one… My theory is that, maybe, you're a Tamaki from another reality; where Haruhi Fujioka _really did_ shatter the Rene vase and forced herself into debt… It's like Lewis Carroll's: Alice Through the Looking Glass. "

"But, is that even possible…? I mean, other realities and alternate universes?!"

"It could be… we wouldn't know anyway. The only thing about your story that I can't believe…"

"Hmm…?"

"Is that even in another reality… you're still an idiot!"

"What…?"

"You said in your story… that you act as a father figure to the other reality Haruhi, correct?"

"Of course… I think that she's cute, I don't want her to be seen wearing a swimsuit or showing skin; and I especially don't want her talking with other boys! What other reason could there be?!"

Kyouya sighed, even heavier than the first time, "Listen to me, you idiot of a prince, go through the facts… You think that she's cute, because you undoubtedly have feelings for her. You don't want her to show skin or be seen wearing a swimsuit, because you feel the need to protect her at all times. And finally, you don't want other boys to talk to her, because you don't want her to start a relationship with another person… that isn't you…"

"B-but isn't that what fathers do?!" Tamaki asked.

"Tamaki…" Kyouya explained, "Fathers do that because of love. But, if someone else does that, and they aren't the father… then that just leaves love…"

Tamaki was at a loss as he sat in awe of Kyouya's words of wisdom. Now he was sure that he was in another universe; just because Kyouya had never listened to his 'out-there' statements and actually believed them.

"Anyway…" Kyouya started again as he began to walk towards the door, "I'll leave you here to go process what I just said. I don't know how you're going to get back to your own reality but, when and if you do… I hope you get it through your thick skull that you're in love with Haruhi Fujioka… before it's too late…" Kyouya then pushed up his glasses and walked out of the room.

Tamaki sighed as he sat in the solitude of the preparation room. Suddenly, the door creaked open. "Is it really true…?" a voice asked.

Tamaki looked up, "Oh, it's you Haruhi…"

Haruhi walked up to him, "Is it true; in another reality, I'm forced to pretend to be a boy to stay in the Host Club…?"

"So you heard me and Kyouya…? Yeah, it's really true."

"That's kind of cool…" Haruhi smiled.

"Look, Haruhi… I…" he began.

"If… you're gonna apologize to me about thinking that you were my father and tell me that you, maybe, have feelings for me… I'm sorry… I don't feel the same way…"

"Oh… I see…" Tamaki said sadly.

"But…" Haruhi started again, "the Haruhi from your reality, the one that has short hair and wears the boy's uniform; could very well have those kinds of feelings about you…"

"I-I don't understand…"

"You're not the Tamaki-senpai that I fell in love with. The Tamaki that I met on the first day; the one that was too stunned and confused to say a word to me... that's the Tamaki Suou that I love! And, at the same time, I'm not the Haruhi that you fell in love with either; you fell in love with the Haruhi that broke the vase and makes fun of you… to hide the fact that she loves you… Trust me; I would definitely do something like that…"

She smiled at Tamaki as she held out her hand, "Promise me… that when you return to your reality you'll make things right with the other Haruhi. And I promise to make things right with my Tamaki-senpai!"

Tamaki nodded as he shook her hand, "It's a deal…"

At the touch of Haruhi's hand, Tamaki's memory blurred for a moment. He suddenly felt his head against a hard surface… a table…

"Senpai…" a very familiar and strangely sarcastic, voice called, "Tamaki-senpai… Wake up already!"

Tamaki shot up from the table to see Haruhi, (his sweet, short-haired Haruhi) staring back at him.

She laughed, "You're a really heavy sleeper, senpai…"

Tamaki pulled Haruhi towards him and hugged her tightly, "Haruhi! You're back to normal!"

"What are you talking about senpai?!" Haruhi asked as she pulled away from his grasp.

"Uhh… oh sorry, it's nothing…" Tamaki said as he blushed in embarrassment.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "You must have had _quite_ the dream…"

Tamaki smiled, "Do you mind… if I tell you about it?"

Haruhi sighed as she sat down, "Go ahead…"

Tamaki began, _"There was once a high school, that was home to a famous club called the Host Club… Our main character, of course, is the charming prince-type. Days were mostly routines in the Host Club, though the members never got tired of it, it was the same thing over everyday. _

_But one day, a very strange girl appeared at the Host Club… She had long brown hair and large brown eyes, with no thick glasses. Everyone knew her, the student who came to the school on a scholarship; the poorest person attending the school. The girl wasn't there to designate anyone… but, had simply stumbled upon the club in her search of a place to study._

_Every member came up to her to introduce themselves… except for the prince, who was completely stunned by the girl's looks and couldn't bring himself to move and talk to her._

_Luckily, the prince's friend: the smart and cool member quickly saw of the prince's feelings for the girl, (even before the prince, himself, knew of them.) The smart and cool member invited the girl to come back to the Host Club whenever she desired; and use the back room as her place to study…_

_The smart and cool member's plan was to get the prince and the girl together, by letting her come by and getting to know the prince. But, his efforts were squandered, because the prince couldn't even bring himself to talk to the girl._

_The smart and cool member pulled the prince aside and questioned him about why he didn't talk to the girl yet, but, is always making sure that she's never in trouble. And the prince said, 'It's because I act as a father figure…'"_

"Is that it senpai…?" Haruhi asked in a disappointed tone.

"Well…"

"Can you at least tell me… how the smart and cool member replied to the prince's statement?"

He nodded, _"The smart and cool member shook his head and scoffed at the prince as he told him:"_ Tamaki swallowed hard, _"The prince thought that she was cute, because he undoubtedly had feelings for her. He didn't want her to show skin or be seen wearing a swimsuit, because he felt the need to protect her at all times. And finally, he didn't want other boys to talk to her, because he didn't want her to start a relationship with another person… that wasn't the prince… Fathers do that because of love. But, if someone else does that, and they aren't the father… then that just leaves love…"_

Haruhi tilted her head cutely, "I give up… what's the girl's name?"

Tamaki smiled at the girl, "Haruhi… Haruhi Fujioka…"

"Wait… you said that the girl had long brown hair and no thick glasses… how can that be me?!"

Tamaki took her by the hand and kissed her. Then, he smiled softly at her and said, "It was _only_ a dream, after all…" he winked, "But, it's still an inside joke…"

Haruhi blushed, but then nodded and smiled back at her senpai, "C'mon… Kyouya-senpai said that he would cut off my debt by a little bit if I get you out there in less than five minutes…"

Tamaki checked his watch, "But, it's been fifteen minutes…"

Haruhi looked up at her senpai and kissed him back as she smiled, "Well then… I guess I'll be staying in the Host Club for a little longer…"


End file.
